legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zobo
Zobo is a recurring character of LEGO Friends. Official LFChE Bio Olivia invented Zobo in her workshop as a science fair project. She controls him with a remote. He likes fixing things, and can be found joining the girls on their adventures all around Heartlake City. Sometimes he seems a bit funny, when he doesn't understand human things. Profile Olivia also created a mini ”Family” for Zobo, making Zobo the father, Zuzu the mother, and Zobito the son (kid). Zuzu is not commonly found in most episodes, but Zobito and Zobo are. Zobo helps Olivia in her science projects, and Olivia is constantly updating him with new, interactive features. Fun Facts * He is the only figure in the theme to be released made of bricks, and the only character not to be a minidoll figure or an animal. * In the 2018 Reboot Series, Zobo has the ability to take photos with his eyes. * Also from the 2018 series, Zobo has a tracking device to locate the Mission Vehicle should it be moved from where it is parked. * Zobo (2018) has a holographic projector in his chest dome. * In the 2018 series, Zobo often speaks in random phrases, but it is eventually revealed he can speak normally, he just chooses not to. ** He can also make whistling noises. * In the 2018 series, Zobo is fully waterproofed, capable of diving underwater. He also has a sonar detection system for underwater scanning and navigation. Appearances Sets * Olivia's Invention Workshop (3933) * Olivia's Exploration Car (41116) * Olivia's Creative Lab (41307) * Olivia's Mission Vehicle (41333) * Heartlake City Airplane Tour (41343) * Friendship Box (41346) (large scale) * Service & Care Truck (41348) * Olivia's Heart Box (41357) * Olivia's Cupcake Café (41366) * Turtles Rescue Mission (41376) * Rescue Mission Boat (41381) * Olivia's Summer Heart Box (41387) Pods * Olivia's Satellite Pod (853774) Episodes * Andrea's Big Moment * The Grand Hotel * Slam Dunk * Midwinter Night's Dream * Welcome to Heartlake City * Friendship House * Sister Act * Into the Woods * The Shadow Group * The Artist's Way * Fashionably Old * Match Made in the Studio * The Daft and the Furious * The Team * Escape from Trash Island * Need for Speed * Together Again * Attack of the Alvahbots * Explorer's Day * Lights Out * Never Stop Exploring (cameo) * Heartness Monster * Frame & Fortune * Locket & Key * Mearff * Once Upon a Lighthouse Webisodes *The Shrinking Lake *Andrea's Friendship Song *Emma's Perfect Photo Day *Olivia's Friendship Experiment *Pup My Ride Gallery Zobo 2012 version.jpg|Zobo in 2012. Zobo 2016 version.jpg|Zobo in 2016. Zobo Evolution.png|The evolution of Zobo. Zobo's Relatives.png|Zobo's family. Zobo Midwinter Night's Dream.png|Aviator Zobo in Midwinter Night's Dream. ZoboAndRumble.png|Zobo and Rumble relaxing PirateZoboIsHelpingEmma.png|Pirate Zobo helping Emma ZoboEarPinching.png|This guy tried to steal the Mission Vehicle, so one of his punishments is a severe earpinching from Zobo ZoboWithOlivia'sBackpack.png|Zobo bringing Olivia her bag. 13OliviaExaminingScale.png|Zobo acting as a light source for Olivia. 20Zobo PS.png|Zobo and Rumble in "Attack of the Alvahbots". 32CastCrewPhotoED.png|Cast and Crew photo. 107CastCrewStage01ED.png|Cast and crew assembling on stage 108CastCrewStage02ED.png|and now joined by the director. 113CastCrewWavingED.png|Cast and crew waving. 20ZoboSearchingUnderwaterHM.png|Zobo searching Heart Lake for anything unusual. 21ZoboPOVscreenHM.png|Zobo's POV perspective. 32AndreaGuiltBreakdown02LK.png|Zobo consoling Andrea after she can't find her family locket. 128ZoboFeedSeagullsM.png|Zobo feeding seagulls. 41RumbleRideZoboOUAL.png|Rumble riding Zobo as he cleans the floor. 154ZoboMadePancakesOUAL.png|Zobo can make pancakes. ZoboZuzu_Reboot.png|Zobo's new girlfriend in the reboot series? Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters